


Stag in winter

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frontotemporal Dementia, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Stiles Stilinski Has Frontotemporal Dementia, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of The Pack, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care of Peter Hale, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Stiles takes the bite.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200





	Stag in winter

Stiles knelt in the snow. His fingers touched the hoof prints that were deeply embedded in the crisp white.

His head swiveled to the side and he listened.

His own heartbeat. Peter's a little bit farther to the right.

And there it was … the thrumming of an animal's heart.

It sounded like a bass drum. Deep, resounding.

Stiles salivated suddenly and he shook his head.

His instincts were ramping up higher. 

His taking the bite because of frontotemporal dementia kicking in when he barely had turned twenty had changed him more than it had the rest of the pack.

Even in human form, he behaved more wolf like. He scented his friends and family excessively. He growled when people who were not pack came too close and it made his awkward social life even more awkward.

It got so bad he had to withdraw from college because he couldn't attend lectures in person.

Peter organized his studying from home and it relieved some of the pressure Stiles had felt.

But it also enabled the more animal-like behaviors he exhibited.

Peter had just shaken his head and told him to move from his father's house to the packhouse deep in the preserve. There, people wouldn't suddenly show up, because it was known Peter had vicious guard dogs. If they had known the small pack of Huskies and Pitbulls were a bunch of cuddle bugs they might have reconsidered. But luckily the dogs only were cuddle sluts for the people Peter and Stiles recognized as part of the pack.

Stiles shook his head. He concentrated on the scent trail and the hoof prints in front of him again.

Slowly and silently he moved through the snow. 

He followed the drumming heartbeat and shifted between one step and the next.

His paws hit the snow. The full shift didn't phase him. It was the first time he had achieved it but he had a goal in mind and he could celebrate later.

Stiles knew Peter was coming nearer fast, but Stiles already was on the big animal that was trying to graze in a clearing. He wouldn't let anyone steal his kill. Not even his Alpha.

His sharp canines ripped into the stag's throat. 

Hot blood rushed into his mouth and over this fur.

Stiles didn't care.

This felt good, right.

He could provide for his pack with this.

When the stag didn't trash anymore, when it stopped moving, Stiles stepped away from it, threw his head back, and howled. 

Peter stepped into the clearing with a smile on his face.

He was used to Stiles' antics so he knelt beside him in the snow and let the wolf scent him to his heart's desire. He rubbed his hand against Stiles' ruff and huffed when he saw just how big the animal Stiles had caught was.

»Really … a stag in winter? You really love to defy expectations, darling, hm?« He said.

Stiles huffed and Peter could see the look of concentration on the bloody grey-white-tan furred wolf's face.

It took a moment before Stiles shifted back.

He found himself wrapped up in his Alpha's embrace and nuzzled his cheek.

»Want to provide for the pack. Need to,« he muttered.

»And you do so every day, Stiles. Don't let anyone else tell you differently. I guess we'll have to carry your stag back to the house and butcher it. Otherwise, we have no way to store all this meat,« Peter responded.

Stiles nodded and together they lugged the big animal through the Preserve and back home.

When the pack arrived later that day, they were stunned by the mass of meat in the freezer and fridge. 

Peter stood in the kitchen making stew from some of the meat.

Stiles was still cleaning up the porch. 

It was a bloody mess.

»What the hell?« Derek asked eloquently.

»Stiles caught us a stag,« Peter informed him.

»A stag?« Derek started.

»In winter?« Cora questioned.

»Yep … a stag … in winter and a really big one at that. He shifted fully for the first time and didn't even hesitate to hunt the stag down even though the first full shift usually does disorientate young wolves,« Peter said and praised Stiles further.

Stiles who was listening in preened.

»Stiles really excels as a wolf … you were right all those years ago,« Derek muttered.

Peter grinned. »Yep … I told you, he would be an amazing wolf,« he said and turned back towards the stove.

Stiles' pack bond was glowing happily in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
